Happy 6th November
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: HOMRA, die sich für die Macker schlechthin halten, ein Stalker, der Misaki am Rockzipfel hängt und ein sturzbesoffener Saruhiko. So einiges ist noch nicht schief gegangen, aber was nicht ist, kann ja bekanntlich noch werden... Was schreibt man hier noch mal? Achja: Rated T to be safe.


**Liebe Vanessacchi :3**

**Ich poste hier dies, als mein Geburtstagsgeschenk, weil wir uns ja persönlich noch nicht gesehen haben :D (Am Japantag wird das aber geändert! xD)**

**Hoffentlich feierst du schön und hast im allgemeinen einen tollen Geburtstag**

**Eigentlich sollte es Action/Romance werden, dann ist es irgendwie zu Mystery/Romance mutiert und zum Ende hin war es dann ein Gemisch aus Mystery, Romance und Humor…. **

**Dankeschön und viel Spaß**

_Every true genius is bound to be naive._

~ Friedrich Schiller

Yata Misaki stampft durch die dämmrigen Straßen, die in das Licht der allmählich untergehenden Sonne getaucht werden. Der HOMRA-Kämpfer mit dem hitzigen Temperament ist wütend. Das allein ist keine bahnbrechende Neuigkeit, jedoch ist es diesmal schlimmer als sonst. In seiner Rage hat er freiwillig sein Skateboard in der Bar liegen lassen. Natürlich hätte er zurückgehen und es holen können, aber erstens ist es ihm zu spät aufgefallen und zweitens hätte es ihnen nur noch mehr Lacher auf seine Kosten beschert. Yata mag kein Superhirn sein aber er ist doch intelligent genug, um sich denken zu können, dass er das nicht braucht.

Es ist später Herbst und die Sonne tut gut daran, vom Firmament zu verschwinden. Auf diese Weise nimmt der Himmel schnell eine dunklere Färbung an. Bald wird ein nächtliches Blau über der Stadt hängen und die Straßen werden nur von den unzähligen Laternen, welche HOMRA noch nicht in diversen Kleinkriegen umgeprügelt hat, erleuchtet werden. Misaki murrt bei diesem Gedanken. Sein Weg ist zwar nicht allzu weit, aber er vermeidet es geflissentlich, im Stockdunkeln nach Hause zu laufen. Und dann auch noch ohne sein Fortbewegungsmittel Nummer 1…

Nicht dass er Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat! Er… vermeidet sie nur gern.

Lieber denkt er an die Idioten, die er "Familie" nennt, welche auch den Grund für seine jetzige Situation darstellen, um seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Von Kusanagi hat er ja schon das ein oder andere Mal ein tadelndes, oder sogar heimlich hämisches Wort zu Ohren bekommen. Von dem Blonden Barkeeper hat Yata nichts Anderes erwartet, aber dass sogar dieser elende Kamamoto es sich getraut hat, sein übergewichtiges Maul aufzureißen… Das macht den Hitzkopf wirklich fertig.

Er weiß ja, dass diese Menschen Idioten sein können und streitet sich durchaus regelmäßig mit ihnen… Yata ist zwar nie lange wütend und verzeiht ihnen schnell aber dennoch ist er für eine gewisse Zeit in der Regel ziemlich beleidigt. So auch jetzt. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie diese dämliche Diskussion zustande gekommen ist. Worum es allerdings zum Ende hin ging, das ist dem Braunhaarigen in Erinnerung geblieben: Yata Misaki's Naivität. Typisch für HOMRA, hat es langsam und schleichend angefangen, und ist schließlich zu einem einzigen, ausgewachsenen Lachanfall mutiert, an dem sämtliche Mitglieder ihren Spaß gehabt hatten. Sämtliche Mitglieder bis auf Yata selbst, versteht sich. Schließlich hat Misaki seine geliebte Mütze energisch zurechtgerückt und ist wortlos aus der Bar gestampft. Hüten wird er sich, noch einmal Streit in Kusanagi's Nähe anzuzetteln!

«Warte Yata-chan! Was ist mit deinem Board?!» Als er die Stimme des Barkeeper's gehört hat, die im letzten Moment hinter ihm hergebrüllt worden war, ist es schon zu spät gewesen. Yata hatte jetzt unmöglich zurück gekonnt. So ist er einfach weitergelaufen.

Idioten.

Der wütende, junge Mann mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar hofft für sie, dass sich die "Späße" am nächsten Morgen wieder gelegt haben, sonst schwört er sich, für eine Woche den Dienst zu quittieren. Auch wenn es beträchtlich ruhig geworden ist, seit der rote Clan ohne Anführer dasteht…

Bis Yata zu hause angekommen ist, ist es nicht mehr weit. Die Sonne hingegen, ist nun vollständig untergegangen.

Misaki entlässt einen insgeheim erleichterten Schwall Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er will nur noch ins Bett und einfach schlafen.

Ein raschelndes Geräusch, das unmittelbar hinter ihm ertönt, lässt ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben und schließlich paranoid herumfahren. Der Schein der Laterne dehnt sich weitläufig auf dem Rest der Straße aus aber es ist kein Übeltäter zu sehen, der den Ton verursacht haben könnte. Für einen Moment überlegt Yata, drohend seinen Schläger zu schwingen und den Witzbold, der ihm da hinterherschleicht fluchend zu verjagen, aber dann verwirft er den Gedanken. Sollte Wer-auch-immer ihm ausnahmsweise davonkommen. Yata ist erschöpft. Außerdem kann es sich immer noch um einen dieser Idioten handeln, die den Mund noch nicht zu voll genommen haben und ihm seine Leichtgläubigkeit noch einmal unter die Nase reiben wollen.

Also dreht Yata sich wieder um und läuft weiter. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein dummes Karnickel gewesen, dass durch die Büsche gehoppelt ist. Mental schüttelt Misaki den Kopf über sich selbst. Soweit kommt es noch, dass er sich von so einem Mistvieh erschrecken lässt.

Trotzig schiebt er die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose und läuft betont locker immer weiter, bis er schließlich den Hauseingang zu seiner Wohnung erblickt. Gerade als er das kleine Treppchen davor erklimmen will, dringt das Rascheln erneut an seine nun geschärften Ohren. Yata hält in der Bewegung inne, wobei ihm klar ist, dass er ziemlich bescheuert aussehen muss, mit seinem rechten Bein, das über der Treppe in der Luft hängt. Er legt die Stirn in Falten, setzt den Fuß zurück auf den Boden und dreht verwirrt den Kopf, um erneut nach dem Quell zu suchen.

Ihm ist, als höre er ein leises, fast kindliches Kichern, das durch die Straßen hallt. Eine feine Gänsehaut prickelt auf seinen Unterarmen und seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Erst tut Yata es als Einbildung ab, doch als ein Lauter Knall in der Nähe los bricht, zuckt er zusammen und steht schneller vor seiner von innen verschlossenen Haustür, als er selber denken, geschweige denn gucken kann.

Sichherheitshalber betätigt er das Schloss zwei Mal und tritt zurück. Der Braunhaarige merkt erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hat und atmet hörbar aus. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis er sich dazu bereit sieht, die Schuhe auszuziehen und einzutreten.

«Bin wieder zu hause...», murmelt er leise und mehr zu sich selbst, während er den Lichtschalter betätigt und sich kurz umsieht, als prüfe er, dass alles noch an Ort und Stelle ist und keine Gestalt irgendwo im Schatten lauert.

Yata will sich gerade zum Badezimmer begeben, als es ein einziges, sattes Mal gegen die Haustür hämmert. Der Braunhaarige zuckt zusammen und sieht dem Holz erschrocken entgegen, bevor er schlicht «Verschwinde, Idiot!» brüllt und davon stürmt. Hoffentlich hat dieser Scherzbold nun wenigstens genug Späße gehabt.

Das HOMRA-Mitglied lässt es sich nicht nehmen, auf seinem Weg ins Badezimmer ein paar Lichter anzuknipsen. Sicher, er kann jederzeit mit seinem Baseball-Schläger nach draußen stampfen und den Übeltäter dazu bringen, seine Witzeleien zu bereuen aber er fühlt sich zugleich, als wäre er in seiner eigenen Wohnung unsicher. Zumindest nicht so sicher wie sonst. Dieses Gefühl behagt Yata nicht sonderlich. Eine Prügelei im Innenhof zu beginnen, wird seine Probleme in der Hinsicht vielleicht nicht lösen.

**Klonk.**

Erneut fährt Yata zusammen. Dieses Geräusch hört sich an, als ist es ganz in der Nähe, wenn nicht sogar, irgendwo in seinem Schlafzimmer… Wer auch immer das ist, er ist offiziell fällig. Niemand bricht in Yata Misaki's Wohnung ein und kommt auch noch ungeschoren davon. Blitzschnell hat der Hitzkopf seinen Schläger zur Hand und begibt sich aus dem Badezimmer hinaus, um in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu schleichen. Im Glauben, das Überraschungsmoment voll auf seiner Seite zu wissen, stößt er die Tür knurrend auf, lässt sie achtlos gegen die Wand knallen und schwingt den Schläger nach vorn. Yata sieht sich demonstrativ und nervös im Raum um. Es ist alles so, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hat. Zumindest ist er sich ziemlich sicher, da er es anhand der allgemeinen Unordnung nicht unbedingt abzuschätzen vermag.

Niemand steht in dem kleinen Zimmer und zielt mit seiner Waffe auf ihn. Alles ist in Ordnung. Trotzdem kommt Yata sich zumindest auf den Arm genommen vor. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, einen Kopfdoktor zu konsultieren. Misaki kann deutlich spüren, wie die Paranoia in ihm zunimmt. Er ist einfach viel zu schreckhaft an diesem Abend.

Yata seufzt entnervt, legt den Schläger beiseite und beschließt ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu gehen. Er wird jetzt einfach ein wenig fernsehen und hoffen, dass er sich wieder beruhigt. Die Tür lässt er achtlos offen stehen.

Soweit kommt es jedoch nicht. Im Hausflur bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Mond scheint hell und fast schon schadenfroh durch die sperrangelweit offen stehende Haustür hinein, die Misaki noch vor wenigen Minuten zwei Mal verschlossen hat… Ohne darüber nachzudenken hastet der Braunhaarige auf die Tür zu, sorgt dafür, dass diese scheppernd mit dem Türrahmen kollidiert und schließt gleich drei Mal hintereinander ab, nur um sich atemlos mit dem Rücken dagegen zu stemmen und sich gehetzt im eigenen Haus umzusehen. Jetzt weiß er es sicher. Jemand _ist_ hier.

Als das Licht im Schlafzimmer wie von allein ausgeknipst wird, erschauert Yata. Ausgerechnet dort, wo seine bevorzugte Waffe immer noch liegt… Inzwischen ist seine Wut verraucht und hat dem Unbehagen Platz gemacht, welches sich nun großzügig in Misaki's Magen ausbreitet und ihm ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl beschert. Er hat keine Wahl. Yata muss hochgehen, den Einbrecher überrumpeln, sich seinen Schläger schnappen und einfach drauf los schlagen. Diesem Vollidioten eine Lehre erteilen.

Misaki schluckt schwer und pirscht sich schließlich an das Schlafzimmer heran. Das Licht bleibt aus. Er lugt durch den spärlich geöffneten Türspalt. Jemand ist definitiv in seinem Schlafzimmer, er hat die Tür doch offen gelassen! Jedoch ist nichts und niemand mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen. Leise und vorsichtig schiebt Yata die Tür auf und stellt sich aufrecht hin. Wenn gleich etwas aus der Dunkelheit springen sollte, will er besser eine starke Figur machen.

Immer noch ist keine Veränderung zu erkennen. Yata will nach seiner Waffe greifen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass seine Hand neben dem Türrahmen nur Luft erfasst. Der Baseballschläger ist entwendet worden… Jetzt meldet sich die Wut doch wieder zurück. Wer zur Hölle wagt es, _seinen_ geliebten Baseballschläger mitzunehmen? Reicht es nicht schon, dass Yata sein Board hat zurücklassen müssen?

Der Braunhaarige betritt den Raum nun und überprüft das Fenster. Fest verschlossen. Draußen huscht auch keine Menschenseele umher… Misaki fröstelt unangenehm.

«Mi-sa-KI!»

Bei der letzten Silbe legen sich zwei starke Arme um die Mitte des Angesprochenen und reißen ihn unerbittlich herum. Misaki kennt diese elende Stimme leider nur allzu gut, brüllt aber trotzdem wie am Spieß, als er und sein "Angreifer" mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufkommen. Natürlich landet der blöde Affe ungelenk genau auf Yata, so dass dieser sich kaum mehr rühren kann. Was macht dieser Primat hier? Hätte Misaki die Bewegungsfreiheit, die er gerade benötigt, würde er den Anderen jetzt so lange boxen, bis dieser endlich von ihm ablässt.

Misaki's Herz pumpt immer noch wie verrückt, vor Schreck.

«SARU!», grollt er wütend. «Was machst du hier?!»

Eine Dunstwolke, die verdächtig nach Alkohol riecht, stiehlt sich ihren Weg in Misaki's Nase, als das Scepter 4 Mitglied seinen Kopf endlich dreht. Ist Saruhiko etwa betrunken? «Ich hab' misch nach dia geseeeeehhhhhnt~», nuschelt er undeutlich mit einem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck und stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen, so gut es eben geht. Ja, definitiv betrunken.

«Geh sofort runter von mir, du besoffener Affe! Was machst du überhaupt hier und wo ist mein Schläger?!»

«Habbisch aufgeräumt!», verkündet Saruhiko stolz. «Bist so unordentlich wie eh und jä. Disch kann man nich' alleinä lassn!» Bei dem missglückten Wort "alleinä" ist Yata, als ob eine Wolke aus verdunstetem Alkohol aus Saruhiko's Mund auf Misaki's Gesicht prallt.

«Das sagt der Richtige! WIE BIST DU HIER REIN GEKOMMEN?», faucht Misaki und stößt Saruhiko, welcher bedeutend weniger Wiederstand leistet, als in nüchternen Phasen, endlich von sich herunter.

Der Schwarzhaarige landet kichernd auf dem Boden. Hat Misaki es doch gewusst! Er hat sehr wohl ein Kichern vernommen! «Erst… binnich dia hintahe gelaufn und hab' an die Tüa geklopft, als du sie zugeschlagn hast… Aba du hast nich' aufgemacht. Deswegn bin isch zum Fenster aba da warste auch nicht… Also hab' isch das Schloss geknackt und bin rein...»

Misaki unterdrückt in diesem Moment wirklich das Bedürfnis einen betrunkenen Trottel, welcher sich in diesem Zustand unmöglich wehren kann, zu erdrosseln. Wenn Saru dieses einzelne Hämmern von vor ein paar Minuten Klopfen nennt, ist er wirklich eine Katastrophe. Außerdem wird Yata sich in nächster Zeit um ein neues Türschloss bemühen müssen. Hoffentlich ist der dumme Affe nur im betrunkenen Zustand dazu in der Lage, Türen aufzuknacken.

«Warum bist du hierher gekommen? Und ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund mir einen halben Herzinfarkt zu verpassen!», droht Misaki weiter und probiert den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinem brennenden Blick zu erdolchen.

Saruhiko rülpst trocken.

«Ich will hoffen, das war nicht die ganze Antwort.» Yata ballt die linke Hand zur Faust. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig beleidigt klingt. Das unsittliche Verhalten ist er durchaus gewohnt… Nur von Saru nicht. Das Scepter 4 Mitglied hat sich schon immer für etwas Besseres gehalten. Ihn jetzt in diesem Zustand zu sehen, bereitet Misaki gegen seinen Willen Kopfzerbrechen.

Yata hat Saruhiko noch nie wirklich betrunken gesehen. Früher haben sie nie Alkohol konsumiert, und wenn sie es getan hätten, wäre Yata vermutlich der Erste von Beiden gewesen, bei dem sich die Wirkung entfaltet. Saruhiko der ihn sturzbesoffen aufsucht ist keine alltägliche Situation für Misaki.

Plötzlich stürzt sich Saruhiko erneut auf den Kleineren und reißt ihm in einer überraschend geschmeidigen Bewegung gleichzeitig die Mütze vom Kopf.

«ARGH! LASS DAS, DUMMER AFFE!»

«Aber du hast so schönes Haar~» Der Schwarzhaarige nimmt zum Beweis eine Strähne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und dreht sie ungeschickt.

«Saru...», knurrt Misaki drohend. Sein Rücken wird erneut auf den kalten, harten Boden seines Schlafzimmers gepresst und dies ist nicht gerade gemütlich, auch wenn Yata's Wangen sich warm anfühlen.

«Happy Halloween…~», trällert Saruhiko, als sei dies die Erklärung.

Es dauert eine kleine Weile bis Misaki ein Licht aufgeht. Saruhiko soll es Recht sein. So hat er mehr Zeit die Körperwärme des Kleineren zu speichern, nachdem er von der kalten Nachtluft ins Warme gedrungen ist.

«Du wolltest mich zu Halloween erschrecken?», stellt Misaki, untypisch für ihn, trocken fest.

Saru nickt leicht und zufrieden.

«Saru.»

«Mh?~»

«HALLOWEEN FEIERT MAN AM 31. OKTOBER! HEUTE IST DER 6. NOVEMBER, DU AFFE», brüllt Misaki ungehalten.

«Ups», macht der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt. «Haben wir schon Weihnachten?! WO IST DER MISTELZWEIG?!»

Misaki verspürt das unbändige Verlangen seinen Kopf gegen einen harten Gegenstand zu schlagen. Immer und immer wieder. Bis er vergessen kann, dass dieser betrunkene Trottel in seine Wohnung eingebrochen ist. Saru ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen! Viel wichtiger: Was soll Yata jetzt mit dem Affen anstellen? Es ist egal, wie es zwischen ihnen steht, er kann weder gegen ihn kämpfen, noch ihn in die Kälte zurück schicken, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass er dort draußen elendig erfriert. Yata hat vor, ihn in naher Zukunft im Kampf zu schlagen, und das wird nur funktionieren, wenn Saruhiko dann auch lebendig ist.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl an Misaki's Ohr holt den Braunhaarigen in die Realität zurück. Verdattert starrt er Saruhiko an, bevor Misaki realisiert, was sein ehemaliger bester Freund da treibt. Dieser ist damit beschäftigt, sanft an seinem Ohr herumzuknabbern.

«SARU!», schreit Misaki erneut und wiederstrebend. Er will sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was seine Nachbarn denken, sollten sie seine schreiende Stimme vernehmen können…

Er startet einen kläglichen Versuch, den Anderen von sich herunter zu schaffen.

«Besorg 'n Mistälzwaig, Mi-sa-ki… Gleich geht's lohooos!», befiehlt Saruhiko entschlossen und wedelt mit dem rechten Zeigefinger in der Luft herum.

Wenn Yata ehrlich ist, will er gar nicht wissen, was genau losgehen soll… «Ich hab dir gesagt wir haben kein Halloween!»

«Ja, und isch hab dia gesagt, hol den Mistälzwaig.» Saru sieht den Kleineren verständnislos an.

«Der 6. November ist weder Halloween, noch Weihnachten, du Arsch!», poltert Misaki und schleudert seine Fast nach vorn.

Sie trifft auf Saruhiko's Gesicht und lässt den Schwarzhaarigen überrascht von ihm herunter segeln. «Autsch!», gibt er lahm von sich und reibt sich die schmerzende Wange.

Yata beobachtet den vor ihm am Boden Liegenden Saruhiko nachdenklich. Das Scepter 4 Mitglied steckt noch in seiner Uniform und liegt, alle Vieren von sich gestreckt, auf dem nicht sonderlich bequemen Boden von Misaki's Schlafzimmer. Trotzdem zieht der Andere ein recht unbekümmertes Gesicht. Zumindest hat er das, bis vor ein paar Augenblicken. Aus heiterem Himmel verzieht der unter Stimmungsschwankungen leidende Saruhiko den Mund.

«Aber Misaki! Ich will kuscheln!», protestiert er, wobei Yata nicht entgeht, dass seine Stimme nun klarer klingt als vorher.

Kurz macht sich ein Verdacht in dem Braunhaarigen breit, der ihn ohne jeglichen Zweifel zur Weißglut bringen würde, sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein. Aber das kann nicht sein. Welchen Grund soll Saru auch schon haben, das ganze Spektakel vorzutäuschen? Sicher, er ist ein verrückter, dummer Affe, aber nicht dumm oder verrückt genug um so etwas zu tun. Vor allem nicht aus einer Laune heraus.

Misaki's Gesicht schiebt sich in das Blickfeld des Anderen. Er sieht wirklich wütend aus. «Einen Scheiß werd' ich mit dir tun, du besoffener Affe. Steh auf.»

«Doch», sagt Saruhiko schlicht und streckt die Arme aus.

Yata spürt, wie er gepackt und hinunter gezerrt wird. Dieser Affe entwickelt mit benebelten Sinnen eindeutig ungeahnte Kräfte! Misaki's rechte Wange landet auf der warmen, festen Brust, die von der steifen Uniform bedeckt wird. Der Braunhaarige spürt, wie Hitze in ihm aufkommt. Das hier, ist mehr als falsch. Panik steigt in ihm auf. Er wird nicht bis zum Morgengrauen so liegen bleiben und sich einem ausgenüchterten Saru stellen, der vermutlich alles verleugnen wird.

Er spürt, wie Saruhiko ihm ungelenk den Rücken tätschelt, wie ein Tier, dass man für einen Trick lobt. «Siehste» murmelt er.

«SARU!»

Misaki hat nicht mit einer detaillierten Antwort gerechnet, aber eben auch nicht mit dem Schnarchen, dass ihm gezollt wird.

Wütend zwingt er seinen Kopf so weit nach oben, um in Saruhiko's Gesicht sehen zu können. Die blauen Augen sind geschlossen und sein Mund steht einen Spalt weit offen. Ein leises Schnarchen ertönt von Zeit zu Zeit. Saruhiko ist eingeschlafen.

«Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr», flucht Yata und stemmt sich gegen den Anderen, der ihn in einem überraschend stabilen Schraubstockgriff umklammert hält.

Zu seinem Missfallen, ist es nicht so einfach sich zu befreien und Yata braucht mehrere anstrengende Anläufe, bis er von Saruhiko los kommt und dazu in der Lage ist, sich wieder aufzurichten. Eine Weile lang starrt der Braunhaarige einfach nur auf seinen ehemals besten Freund hinunter und überlegt, was nun am besten zu tun ist. Er beschließt, ihn auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer zu verfrachten und ihn dort seinen Rausch ausschlafen zu lassen.

Misaki beugt sich hinunter, greift nach Saru's schlaff auf dem Boden liegenden Armen und versucht zu ziehen. Erst will es nicht richtig funktionieren und der Schwarzhaarige fühlt sich an, als befände er sich in einer Leichenstarre, doch dann endlich, schafft Yata es, ihn in eine sitzende Position zu zwingen, bevor er ihn zur Gänze hochhieft. Kaum dass Saruhiko "aufrecht steht", sackt er auch schon im Schlaf murrend auf dem Kleineren zusammen. Mit einem erschrockenen Quitschen fängt Misaki ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und versucht gegen die Schwerkraft zu wirken. Misaki weigert sich zu glauben, dass er ein Schwächling sein soll, aber das Körpergewicht des blöden Affen ist wirklich eine Klasse für sich, obwohl er so schlank ist. Misaki hat ihn nie mehr wirklich länger zu Gesicht bekommen, außer eben, wenn sie damit beschäftigt gewesen sind, sich gegenseitig an die Kehlen zu springen. Vermutlich hat Saruhiko inzwischen Muskeln angesetzt…

Yata schüttelt vehement den Kopf und zieht die Stirn in Falten. Woher auch immer das gerade gekommen ist… Bis auf die Couch wird er Saruhiko nicht schleppen können. Der Braunhaarige kann zwar versuchen, den Größeren aufzuwecken aber Misaki hat so seine Zweifel, dass dies klappen wird.

Kurzerhand drückt Misaki mit voller Kraft gegen Saruhiko's schweren Körper, und lässt diesen so auf sein eigenes Bett plumsen. Der Hitzkopf stützt die Hände in die Hüften und mustert den Idioten kritisch. Diese Nacht wird immer schlimmer… Misaki beugt sich verächtlich zischend hinunter, streift dem Anderen die Stiefel ab, bevor er dessen Beine auf das Bett stößt und Saruhiko gleich danach noch ein wenig weiter hin zur Wand schiebt. Er selbst wird schließlich auch noch in diesem Bett schlafen müssen, und wenn er es sich schon mit dem dummen Affen teilen muss, soll dieser wenigstens Platz machen. Dabei hat Saruhiko es noch viel zu bequem.

«Ich bring ihn morgen früh um…!», murrt Misaki immer wieder.

Gerade will der Braunhaarige das Zimmer verlassen, um sich zumindest umzuziehen, da öffnet Saruhiko mit einem Mal die Augen. «Ich habe etwas vergessen», verkündet er geistesgegenwärtig.

«Und was?», faucht Misaki genervt und erschöpft.

Saru dreht den Kopf wie in Zeitlupe in Misaki's Richtung. Der dumme Affe schafft es tatsächlich, ihm einen grausigen, kurzlebigen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Er erinnert Misaki an einen Untoten, so wie er ihn gerade ansieht. Der Braunhaarige schüttelt beinahe über sich selbst den Kopf. Das ist Saru! Und Saru ist ein dummer Affe. Vor ihm braucht er keine Angst zu haben.

Lange starrt er Misaki an. Oder es kommt dem Kleineren nur so vor. Schließlich schnellt Saruhiko's Arm in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung nach vorn, bekommt Misaki's Kragen zu greifen, und zieht den Anderen so zu sich hinunter. Er murmelt ein unverständliches «Das!», und drückt seine Lippen bestimmt auf Misaki's.

Dieser spürt augenblicklich, wie die Hitze ihm in die Wangen schießt und sich schließlich auch in seinem ganzen Gesicht auszubreiten scheint. Er ist viel zu überrumpelt, um dem Anderen seine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen, also lässt er den kleinen Kuss verdattert zu.

Als die beiden Lippenpaare sich mit einem leisen Geräusch voneinander lösen, starrt Misaki seinen ehemals besten Freund und Feind belämmert an, ehe er die Augen geschockt aufreißt, zurück springt und sinnloserweise versucht, seinen Mund mit seinen Händen zu versperren. Saru sieht ihn bloß gelangweilt an, während er auf dem Bett liegt und seinen Kopf auf eine Hand stützt. Misaki's Atmung stockt hektisch immer wieder. Er ist viel zu verwirrt… Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?!

Und dann versteht er.

«Saru.»

«Mh?»

«Du warst gar nicht betrunken, stimmts?»

So viel zu Yata Misaki's Naivität.

_**Ende.**_


End file.
